english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Brian Drummond
Brian Drummond (born August 10, 1969) is a Canadian voice actor. He's the husband of voice actress Laura Drummond and is the father of Aidan Drummond, Ashlyn Drummond and Brynna Drummond. He's known for voicing: Ryuk in Death Note and Vegeta in Dragon Ball Z. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *16 Hudson (2018) - JP *Action Dad (2012) - Joe (ep14), Mr. Bald, Referee (ep5), Sheldon (ep4) *Action Man (1996) - Additional Voices *Baby Looney Tunes (2004-2006) - Floyd Minton *Beast Machines: Transformers (1999-2000) - Jetstorm *Beat Bugs (2016) - Glowies, Postman Bee *Bratz (2008) - Billy Bob Nitro (ep26), Poppy Crankwell (ep26) *Chuck's Choice (2017) - Additional Voices *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (2005) - Lemon Wedge (ep1), Leprechaun (ep1) *Corner Gas: Animated (2018) - Ike, Impersonator #1 (ep1), Man's Voice (ep5), News Broadcaster (ep13), Old Man Wilkie (ep7), Plasti-Potty Guy (ep5), Priest (ep11), Radio Announcer (ep9), Sasquatch (ep2), Trucker (ep3), Werewolf Guy (ep9), Zeke *Cybersix (1999) - Additional Voices *Disney Pucca (2006-2008) - Additional Voices *Dr. Dimensionpants (2014-2015) - Dunley Lipton, Dutch, Glass Skull, Bedtimey Teddy (ep4), Butch (ep20), Caveman Jim, Dingo the Bounty Hunter (ep3), Dr. Dimensionscarf (ep23), Dr. Dimensionsocks (ep8), Glug, Goody Gobbles (ep20), Gorga Monster (ep23), Handsome Prince (ep14), Horse #1 (ep17), King Yoop (ep13), Merman #1 (ep21), Monster (ep2), Mudball (ep24), Ogre Tongue (ep17), Old Lady Troll #1 (ep12), Proto/Megazoic Tentacolus (ep10), Psycho Steve, Quilly the Kid (ep7), Quiz Master (ep11), Stofa (ep26), Stuart (ep19), Unicorn #3 (ep1) *Dragon Booster (2005-2006) - Kawake, Malto (ep35), Shayyn (ep39) *DreamWorks Dinotrux (2015-2017) - Dozer, Break-Itt, Craneosaur #1 (ep37), Craneosaur #2 (ep49), Drag-O, George, Otto #1 (ep12), Stegarbasaur #1 (ep47), Tops (ep32), Wings, Woodland Reptool Leader (ep27) *DreamWorks Dinotrux: Supercharged (2017-2018) - Dozer, Break-Itt (ep9), George (ep3), Hydrodon (ep7), Rumble Grumble (ep8) *Fat Dog Mendoza (1998) - Cruddy MacPherson, Ham Sandwich (ep21), Pimple faced worker (ep12), Shepherd (ep21) *G.I. Joe: Extreme (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *George of the Jungle (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002-2003) - Belzar (ep20), Claw Guy #2 (ep22), Giant #2 (Belzar), Odiphus, Stinkor, Vendor (ep32), Trader (ep20), Tuvar, Two, Unilope Shepherd (ep23) *Hero: 108 (2010-2012) - HighRoller, Jumpy Ghostface, Sparky White, Armadillo King (ep32), Cheetah King, Commander of Darkness, Elephant King (ep8), Fake Koala King (ep38), Firefly King (ep27), Goldeneye Husky, Groundhog King, Human Man, Human Town Leader (ep51), King of Lions (ep42), Master Chou, Monkey God (ep36), Primitive Man (ep37), Rhino King (ep27), Sailor Bro 3 (ep9), Sailor Brother #1, Seagull King (ep31), Seagull Prince (ep31), Ship Captain (ep13), Soldier of Darkness #2 (ep38), T Rex (ep15), The Fruiter, Town Leader (ep43), Villager #1 (ep29) *Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 (2009-2010) - Sherman Cortez, Krocomodo, Krytus (ep26), Sheriff Johnson, Zug *Kid vs Kat (2008-2010) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) - Kevin's Dad, Streaky *Lego Nexo Knights (2015-2017) - Additional Voices *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2012-2018) - Fisherman (ep87), Hunter #1 (ep88), Iron Baron, Kruncha, Nuckal *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015) - Admiral Motti (ep3), Watto, Zeb Orrelios (ep3) *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (2013) - Bobby, Gamorrean Guard (ep1) *Mack & Moxy (2016) - Mack *Maryōku yummy (2010) - Additional Voices *Max Steel (2013-2014) - Actor Max (ep38), Cobrasauras, Computer (ep35), Dr. Thornhill, Makino, Martin (ep9), Mr. Jones (ep15), Robber (ep5), SWAT Captain, Vin *Mega Man: Fully Charged (2018) - Principal 100100 (ep7) *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *Packages from Planet X (2013) - Additional Voices *RollBots (2009) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Sonic Underground (1999) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Unlimited (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2012-2016) - Announcer (ep6), Behemoth (ep14), Black Guard (ep38), Billy, Blast Vanderhuge (ep28), Boss Ember (ep25), Bounty Hunter (ep23), Coop (ep35), Cyrus (ep29), Darius (ep11), El Diablos Nachos, Engineer 2 (ep15), Grendel, Guard 3 (ep14), Guard 3 (ep29), Hamengku (ep48), Ice (ep34), MC (ep20), Maurice, Mole King (ep29), Molenoid Elder (ep31), Movie Nerd (ep16), Old Man (ep40), Prison Guard (ep36), Red Hook, Sergeant Slug (ep9), Shadow Clan Chieftain (ep33), Shadow Clan Leader (ep34), Spinks (ep3), The Emperor, Tobias (ep20), Townsman (ep2), Townsperson (ep40), Underlord Holt Goon (ep48), Young Hamengku (ep45) *Storm Hawks (2007-2009) - Carver, Dealer (ep26), Gull, Haimish, Oppinsaur *Super Dinosaur (2018-2019) - Agent #1 (ep24), Beta 25 (ep21), Computer Voice (ep19), Dino Man (ep10), Doometrodon, Dr. Scofield, Earth Core Agent (ep11), Earth Core Agent #2 (ep25), Lead Researcher (ep3), Marine Researcher (ep19), Roccodon (ep23), Squidious, Subject 42 (ep10), Tech #2 (ep19) *Super Monsters (2017) - Frankie's Dad *Superbook (2011-2013) - Asher (ep5), Babylonian Official (ep16), Cephas (ep12), Jason (ep12), Mitch (ep16), Peter (ep10), Second in Command (ep17), Shadrach (ep16), Spy #2 (ep17) *The Cramp Twins (2001-2005) - Doctor (ep41), Gameshow Host (ep41), Kandyman (ep41), Tourist Father (ep6) *The Deep (2015-2017) - Captain Marko (ep19), Crewman 1 (ep15), Danny Boy, Dolos, Mystery Voice (ep6), Pirate Crewman 1 (ep2), Proteus, Resort Worker (ep26), Salvage Crew (ep2) *The Dragon Prince (2019) - Dark Mage (ep19) *The Hollow (2018) - Additional Voices *UBOS (2001) - Additional Voices *What About Mimi? (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Wishfart (2017) - King of the Underworld *X-Men: Evolution (2002) - Additional Voices *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Billy the Cat (2001) - Additional Voices *Martin Mystery (2003) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - Buena Dad, El Evil Cheese Grande *Action Man: X Missions: The Movie (2005) - Red Wolf *Barbie: Fairytopia (2005) - Larkspur *Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011) - Prince, Guard, Royal Judge *Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005) - Aidan's Father, Ferris *Barbie and The Three Musketeers (2009) - Musketeer#2 *Barbie as The Island Princess (2007) - Lorenzo *Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004) - Nick, Guard#1 *Barbie in Princess Power (2015) - Policeman *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) - Reggie *Barbie Presents: Thumbelina (2009) - Poofles *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui (2004) - Matau, Onewa *Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows (2005) - Matau, Onewa *Bratz: Desert Jewelz (2012) - Charlat, Operator, Prod. Assistant *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Jules *Bratz Babyz: Save Christmas! (2008) - Cop, Mall Employee, Santa, Waiter *Bratz Babyz: The Movie (2006) - Additional Voices *Bratz Kidz: Fairy Tales (2008) - Chadwick, Nick *Bratz Kidz: Sleep-Over Adventure (2007) - Cloe's Dad, Senor Miracle *Dragons: Fire & Ice (2004) - King Siddari *G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) - Slash, The President *Hulk Vs (2009) - Additional Voices *Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever (2005) - Dr. Claw *Max Steel: Bio Crisis (2008) - Extroyer *Max Steel: Countdown (2006) - Psycho *Max Steel: Dark Rival (2007) - Extroyer, Nuclear Plant Computer Voice, Troy Winter *Max Steel: Endangered Species (2004) - Psycho *Max Steel vs. The Toxic Legion (2010) - Extroyer, Troy Winter *Norm of the North: Keys to the Kingdom (2018) - Jim, Mayor Freeman, Mickey, Prime Minister Voulanov, Reporter #1 *Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) - Ian, Reilly, Tree-Hugger Man *Playmobil: The Secret of Pirate Island (2009) - Shrunken Head, Tom *Thor: Tales of Asgard (2011) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk in Boom Boom Sabotage (2006) - Chopper Chuck, DJ, Hamshank, Mimic 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade (2006) - Spike *My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow (2006) - Spike 'Movies' *Ark (2005) - Old Man *Edison & Leo (2008) - Braken-Carl *Henchmen (2018) - Old Doug, Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) - Delivery Pony *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Inspectobot, Warbot, Zurkons 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix: The Secret of the Magic Potion (2019) - Cakemix *Mune: Guardian of the Moon (2015) - Cousin 2, Spleen 'Shorts' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2011) - Kruncha, Nuckal *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2011 Shorts) - Kruncha, Nuckal 'TV Specials' *Dragons: Metal Ages The Movie (2005) - King Siddari *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Breaking Point (2005) - Kurt Wylde *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Ignition (2005) - Kurt Wylde *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Speed of Silence (2005) - Kurt Wylde *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Ultimate Race (2005) - Kurt Wylde *Hot Wheels: World Race (2003) - Additional Voices *Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge (2002) - Dr. Claw *Max Steel: Maximum Morphos (2015) - Earth Elementor, Extroyer, Water Elementor *Max Steel: Team Turbo (2016) - Lord Nexus *Max Steel: Team Turbo Fusion-Tek (2016) - Lord Nexus *Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino (2015) - Alien Scientist, Blast Link, Earth Elementor, Water Elementor *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Filthy Rich *Slugterra: Eastern Caverns (2015) - Hamengku, Holt Goon #1, The Emperor *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond (2014) - Boss Ember *Slugterra: Into the Shadows (2016) - Blast Vanderhuge, Boss Ember *Slugterra: Return of the Elementals (2014) - Red Hook, TV Announcer *Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown (2015) - Billy *Super Monsters: Save Halloween (2018) - Grrbus, Mr. Mash *Timothy Tweedle: The First Christmas Elf (2000) - Snap 'Web Animation' *Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles (2014) - Bobby (ep1), Jabba the Hutt (ep2), Stormtrooper 1 (ep1), Watto (ep2) *White Ninja (2015) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (2007) - Takuetsu *Black Lagoon (2007) - Benny, Captain Ahbe (ep4), Cartel Member (ep9), Chinese Man 1 (ep8), Pirate (ep3) *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (2008) - Benny, Chang's Man 1 (ep2), Yakuza Member (ep8) *Cardcaptors (2000-2003) - Aiden Avalon, Mr. Terada *Death Note (2007-2009) - Ryuk, Suguru Shimura *Dragon Ball Z (1996) - Vegeta *Elemental Gelade (2006) - Additional Voices *Hikaru no Go (2006-2007) - Yun Sensei *Inuyasha (2005) - Renkotsu *Master Keaton (2003-2004) - Andre (ep27), Assit. Prof. Yamamoto (ep25), Eliah's Father (ep26), Leon Hannah, Mikami (ep21), Petrol Station Clerk (ep23), Travis (ep18) *MegaMan: NT Warrior (2003-2004) - SkullMan *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Controller (ep1), President Brian Stegmeyer, Saachez's Staff (ep13) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2004-2005) - Andy Waltfeld *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (2000) - Zechs Merquise *Monster Rancher (1999) - Additional Voices *Nana (2009-2010) - Yasushi "Yasu" Takagi *Ōban Star-Racers (2006) - Additional Voices *Popotan (2005) - Additional Voices *Project ARMS (2002-2004) - Hayato Shingu *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2004-2005) - Hayato Shingu *Shakugan no Shana (2007) - Shiro *Starship Operators (2005-2006) - Koki Sakakibara *Tetsujin 28 (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Underground (2005) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Cybertron (2005) - Jetfire, Jolt *Zoids (2002) - Additional Voices *Zoids: Fuzors (2003) - Blake 'Movies - Dubbing' *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie (2002) - Aiden Avalon, Mr. Terada *Escaflowne: The Movie (2002) - Allen Schezar *Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz: Special Edition (2001) - Zechs Merquise *Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade (2002) - Additional Voices *Key: The Metal Idol: Exit (2000) - Hikaru Tsurugi *Key: The Metal Idol: System (2000) - Hikaru Tsurugi *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Empty Battlefield (2005) - Andrew Waltfeld, Kojiro Murdoch *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Far-Away Dawn (2005) - Kojiro Murdoch *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Rumbling Sky (2005) - Andrew Waltfeld *Sword of the Stranger (2008) - Huo-Chou 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail (2013) - Benny, McDougal *Saber Marionette R (1999) - Starface Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Astonishing X-Men: Dangerous (2012) - Wolverine/'Logan' *Astonishing X-Men: Torn (2012) - Wolverine/'Logan' *Astonishing X-Men: Unstoppable (2012) - Wolverine/'Logan' *Inhumans (2013) - Gorgon Petragon, Maximus Boltagon, Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards, Neifi *Ultimate Wolverine Vs. Hulk (2013) - Wolverine/'Logan', Pat, Pilot *Wolverine: Origin (2013) - Thomas Logan *Wolverine Versus Sabretooth (2014) - Wolverine/'Logan', Blonde Warrior *Wolverine: Weapon X: Tomorrow Dies Today (2014) - Wolverine/'Logan', Civilian 1, Cop 1, Guard 1, Iron Fist/Danny Rand, Spider-Friends Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Marley & Me: The Puppy Years (2011) - Trouble 'Stage Shows' *My Little Pony Live! the world's biggest Tea Party (2006) - Spike Video Games 'Video Games' *CSI: Miami (2004) - Enrique Sanchez *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Dark Crusade (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Soulstorm (2008) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Winter Assault (2005) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Muri *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam (2007) - Milliardo Peacecraft *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (2009) - Milliardo Peacecraft *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Heero Yuy, Milliardo Peacecraft *Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (2003) - Bernard Monsha Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (179) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (48) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors